The Diary of Gunter
by lovesnow3
Summary: By Lovesnow3 and cnc3ful. the story of Gunter's true feeling as he writes them in his diary. chapter for every episode .
1. Chapter 1

June 14th, 2007

4:34pm-

I am writing this to begin my adventure with his highness, King Yuri, who has been rumored to have been seen in our very own demon world. Sadly, he was spotted near a human village. I pray to the almighty Great One with a dear request that his majesty shall stay out of harm's way. Lord Conrart Weller has gone after this rumor in order to find and bring back his majesty. Oh how I dream of his shiny noble black hair, sparkling and piercing dark black eyes, and stunning pitch-black garments that I have only heard stories of.

8:28pm-

Lord Conrart Weller has brought back his majesty; he is a spectacular image as I had fantasized about, may I be punished a thousand times for some of these thoughts entering into my head. I was shocked to have heard that such an astonishing king such as his highness had never ridden a horse before; the thought had never even occurred to me. As it turns out my simple, yet imperative pray was answered, small rocks were thrown at his majesty, yes, but he was safe all in all. I call that a blessing considering how awful those humans are. However it seems that his majesty likes the humans and calls them his friends? I found this fact very fascinating about him. I have been telling his majesty that our world is in fact reality, but he keeps calling it an attraction… After a while he gave Lord Weller and I two other options: dream or "candid camera thingies", so three options in all, yet all those options completely wrong. Lord Weller and I told him the truth about the war that was going on when his spirit was supposed to be reborn in our world, the demon world. We told him that because of this awful war between the demons and the humans the great one sent his spirit into the other world, Earth. I told him of our kingdom needing a ruler and that that was the reason he was summoned here at this time. By the time I sent him the great news of him being the next demon king, however …he fainted.

7:55am-

We headed out this morning towards the castle. On the way there a young human child offered his majesty a drink of water. As naïve as he was he wanted a sip instantaneously not realizing that as a member of the human tribe she could have poisoned it or been sent to give it to him after its poising. Lord Weller took a small caring sip from it to check before allowing his majesty to drink from it. Ah! Watching his lips touch that bowl I almost wish I had been it, curse me for thinking that thought. His majesty wasn't so thrilled about having Lord Weller lay down his life for him so we informed him to never consume anything that we personally hadn't given him. As we arrived in town his majesty was made to ride his own horse, uncomfortable as he may have been, he needed to show excellence to the people. As he rode through the kingdom he showed his many sides' curiosity, kindness, happy smiles were given to all the people, and a last side causing an uproar was when a fly bussed by the horses ear and spooked it, causing his majesty to become spooked as well. The originally docile horse took his majesty to the very destination we were headed and from there Lord Gwendal dealt with that nasty horse that dropped his majesty on his already sore buttocks. When Lord Weller and I caught up his majesty was on the dirt looking up at Lord Gwendal. Lord Gwendal called his majesty little and with a look that said he refused to notice him as demon king. How I wish I could have dealt with this matter elsewhere so that his majesty didn't have to see Lord Gwendal in that phase. If this weren't a secret place that I could write of truth, I wouldn't be writing most of this, but this book contains all my deepest inner thoughts and secrets. Right on cue to end the problems with Lord Gwendal Lord Wolfram entered the scene, at first I thought it would be a relief, but soon I noticed else wise.

_A/N: this first chapter is by Cnc3ful. the next will be by Lovesnow3 and we shall switch back and fourth each chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: you can blam the lastness of this chapter on me (Lovesnow3) sometimes i'm bad at getting chapters written in a timely manner so please stay on my (Lovesnow3) butt about getting chapters up and stories updated._

June 15, 2007

3:30 pm.

His majesty has been having some trouble adjusting to his position in our great land so I pray that at dinner we shall be able to help him become more comfortable in this great land that he shall now rule.

5:00 pm

I have had the most un-pure thoughts enter into my head this past hour, for his majesty, King Yuri, had just finished his bath when he said that he had seen a beautiful woman in his private bath. And now I am wondering if it could possibly be the late demon queen but I have pushed that possibility out of my mind. But with his majesty not being from our great demon land, he did not know our customs so I took it upon myself to fetch the proper undergarments for his majesty, but when I returned to see my King in only a towel talking with Lord Weller I couldn't help but picture his Majesty in the garment that he had called "a black g-string", that I had to leave and clear my head of the awful image.

9:00 pm

The first meal our new king had in his country was very, how should I put it? Interesting. Firstly, our new king found out that the mysterious woman he met in the bath was indeed the former demon Queen, Lady Cecilia von Spitzberg, and then his shock when his majesty found out that she was Lord Gwendal, Conrart, and Wolfram's mother.

The last major event of the night was that his majesty asked Wolfram for his hand, oh how I wish it was myself instead. Oh, curse these vile thoughts! And then his majesty accepted Lord Wolfram's challenge to a duel. So we shall see what tomorrow brings.

June 16, 2007

1:00 pm

This morning was full of new information about the world his majesty, and as well as his locked up potential.

First, he introduced us to a new form of battle that he called "sumo' and it was most interesting, for the opponents must face each other half naked.

Then With Lord Wolfram being the sore loser that he is, he started to attack his majesty with the sword and magic knowing fully that he had not made a pact with the elements as of yet, and accidently injured one of the maids who was waling by.

Then suddenly the sky darkened, and our dear king's onyx hair grew longer and his voice deepened as it began to rain, Oh, the sound of his voice is still echoing inside my head as if he were still like that, and his majesty even though he had not made a pact with the elements he took control of the water falling from the sky.

"Justice be done!" those were the words he spoke as he released Lord Wolfram from the grip of the great water beast he had summoned before loosing consciousness.

June 17, 2007

His majesty has still not awakened from his slumber. I wish he would waken so that I might she those stunning black eyes and hear his voice once again. Though he has only been in this land for a few days I feel like he has always been here for years, and is the one who shall reign even longer than the Great One.

June 18, 2007

His Majesty has been sleeping for two days and has shown no signs of waking up! Oh, how I pray that the Great One shall not take him from us so soon for he has so mu7ch to learn and so much to teach us all!

June 19, 2007

I cannot bare to see his majesty in this state any longer! I shall surely die if I cannot see the magnificents of his onyx eyes again! Lord Weller has told us we must be pacient but with no king to rule the great deomon kingdom will surely go to ruin.

June 20, 2007

Oh, happy day the king has finnaly awoken, but he does not seem to recall the events that put him in such and state. And it also seems that Lord Wolfram has accepted to fact of his engagement to our new king.

And this is turly be a day of celebration for not only his awaken but King Yuri the 27th demon king be crowned and make his bond with the elements!

3:00 PM

His Majesty has left us, during his Corination he was taken by the waterfall and now we do not know of his retrun. All he has left of us is a long piece of brown leather that is his belt and I shall treasue it always till his return.


End file.
